Lo que puede hacer un beso
by Karina Anto Lis et Roses
Summary: Maka ve a Soul y una desconocida besándose y se va, reflecciona...  el beso es porque quedó paralizado y debe explicarlo O.O  mal summary XD intervencion de otras parejas KxC TxBS  PD: aunq el fic es SxM, mi pareja favorita es KxC X3  PD2: mi primer fic X
1. Chapter 1

Lo que puede hacer un beso

Maka pov

Oigo mi celular sonar… sigo oyéndolo… ¿quién rayos llama a esta hora el sábado? Veo el reloj, son las 6am, y no es que sea floja, pero los sábados me levanto entre las 7 a las 8. Contesto semi dormida y lo que recibo de saludo es un fuerte grito que casi revienta mis tímpanos, era Liz que decía:

-¡Ocurrió algo fantástico, Maka! Esto… Maka ¿estás despierta?-

-si- contesto despierta por el grito -¿Qué pasa?

-A que no sabes XD-

- si me llamas para contármelo es obvio que no lo sé- no quería ser grosera, pero, ella no tenía que gritar de esa forma

- está bien Maka, pero no es para que te amarques-

- lo siento, ¿qué querías decirme?-

Vuelve a gritar - ¡Kid se le declaró a Crona!

Eso me asombró, no pensé que mis sospechas fueran ciertas –Lo dices en serio ¿verdad?

-Claro jejeje y hubieras visto cómo onee-chan y yo los espiábamos jejeje cuando Kid se lo dijo Crona dijo que no sabía cómo lidiar con declaraciones y se desmayo jejeje- o.O, eso me asombró, no el hecho de que Crona se desmayara, sino que Patty contestara con una frase larga sin meter en algún momento a las jirafas.

-E-Entonces me llaman para contármelo y que…-

-¡Y que nos ayudes a organizar la fiesta para la nueva parejita!-

-Bien iré-

-Maka, mejor no se lo digas a Soul, no queremos que Kid lo sepa y termine hacíendolo él, así no sería sorpresa-

- Esta bien, esta bien-

-Nos encontramos en la puerta del shibusen, hasta luego Maka-

-Hasta el ataque de compras de onee-chan jejeje- y colgaron

Me baño, me cambio, lo pieso y decido dejarle una nota a soul, lo hago y salgo de casa.

Llego a la puerta del shibusen y ahí me están esperando Tsubaki, Liz, y Patty, les saludo y vamos de compras para la fiesta

Encontramos muchos hermosos adornos pero no podíamos comprarlo porque uno de los por que festejaríamos se trataba de Kid y su trauma por la simetría lo vería horrible y así continuamos comprando. Cuando veíamos tiendas de ropa, tratábamos de evitar que Liz lo viera porque si no… no terminaríamos de comprar hoy

Son las 2 de la tarde y estuvimos caminando por horas sin contar cuánto cargábamos por culpa de Liz, Patty tenía razón, está en su "ataque de compras".

De repente veo a Soul caminando por la calle y sedirige hacia mí.

-Maka, te tengo algo que decir- dijo Soul con su cabello cubriendo su rostro, de forma que no se le veía la mirada

¿Qué será? Es extraño que me hable de esa forma, pero si habla así, seguro es para algo importante, si es así… mi corazón se alegra… ¡confía más en mi! - Soul ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Te lo diré a las 4 en la pileta- y sin más se fue

La verdad no entiendo qué puede pasar… tengo un mal presentimiento… mas yo también debo confiar en Soul

Seguimos comprando hasta las 3 y tanto, luego les dije que había quedado con soul para encontrarnos a las 4 y que debería ser algo importante sino no me hubiera citado en la pileta, hubiese hablado conmigo en casa.

En casa me cambio de ropa y voy a salir, miro la hora y v eo que falta media hora, sé que hay que ser puntual, pero ir media hora antes, no quiero que se note mi ansiedad, quiero leer un libro para pasar el tiempo, pero empiezo a leer y no me concentro, me quedo dormida

Despierto y vuelvo a mirar la hora ¡son las 4:15 de la tarde!

-¡Mierda! ¡Se me hizo tarde por quedarme dormida! Soul debe estar esperándome aunque… aún sigue ese mal presentimiento…-

Voy corriendo, salgo de la casa y llego a la pileta… y mi corazón se estruja como cuando Crona cortó a Soul, pues ahí está él, Soul y una chica desconocida para mí besándose, él tiene las manos en sus hombros, ella lo atrae con fuerza a su rostro, cogiendo sus blancos cabellos.

Los veo y mi cuerpo no reacciona

¿Qué es esto?

¿Qué está pasando?

¿Para esto me llamó?

¿Quería que supiera que…?

No lo aguanto ¿Por qué?…

Salgo corriendo sin mirar atrás… siento que ya nada importa, creo que me caí dos o más veces antes de llegar a casa pero no me importa, sólo se que nunca debí de haber ido… era menos doloroso si me lo contaba antes de verlo… como dicen ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

Llego a casa, abro la puerta, está vacío, Blair está en el cabaret y Soul esta… prefiero no recordarlo, cierro la puerta y me seco las lágrimas, tengo que ser fuerte… subo a mi cuarto quiero dormir y olvidar lo que vi… y sobretodo quiero no sentir, mas mis ojos no se cierran y me quedo encima de la cama con el cuerpo acurrucado abrazando mi almohada y empiezo a recordar los momentos que pasé con él, cuando lo conocí, cuando obtuvimos nuestra primer alma de kishin, cuando creí que me dejaría por Blair, cuando Crona lo cortó, los momentos en la enfermería del shibusen cuando pasé ahí porque Aracne paralizó mi cuerpo, cuando …

Los minutos se hacen eternos, siento que han pasado días, pero miro el reloj de mi habitación y apenas han pasado 3 horas, siento que cada recuerdo acrecienta la soledad y siento que ya no aguanto más. Me levanto y me cambio, quiero salir de casa quizás el frio haga que pase mi dolor… quizás debería leer un libro… pero no tengo ganas… me falta fuerzas, salgo al balcón

Estoy en una balcón, ya es de noche estoy con una cafarena y tengo un poco de frio.

Es curioso pensar en el tiempo…

Es curioso pensar que soy primer puesto siendo una idiota…

¿Cómo pude creer que Soul y yo…?

Je que curioso, yo aquí sufriendo por las puras, por algo que no es mío… solo somos técnico-arma, él puede estar con quien se le antoje.

Ya no aguanto mas, he sido todo lo fuerte que podía, las lágrimas mojan mi rostro…, no veo a nadie cerca, estoy sola… no… él sigue estando conmigo… como mi arma… espero que siempre sea así... de esa forma estará a mi lado… sonrío

Definitivamente soy una idiota egoísta… que se que a mi lado… jajaja… seguro que ya debo de hartarle… somos amigos pero no confía en mí del todo, lo dijo una vez, ja ni hasta ahora me ha contado la pesadilla que le contó a aquella bruja… ahora veo que sólo soy una molestia para él… aún así… ¿por qué no se largó de mi lado? … hmp sigo llorando… qué tonta soy… no quiero irme de su lado… aunque el quizás esté mejor sin mi… pero no puedo hacerlo… soy una débil cobarde… que depende de él, de Soul…

Soul ¡te odio! Odio sentir esto… porque lo admito, ya han pasado como 3 años desde que derrotamos al kinshin, se supone que con el tiempo uno madura… pero… lo único que he hecho es darme cuenta de que… de que te amo… y a pesar de que detestaba cuando demostrabas que eras capaz de dar la vida por mi porque sentía que alguna vez te perdería había una parte de mi que latía fuertemente y se alegraba de que lo hicieras porque me hacía sentir que sentías algo por mi.

Curioso empezó a llover, y estoy solo con ropa interior, esta cafarena y un short que me puse cuando pensé salir, y la lluvia cae y el frio acrecienta, levanto la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados dejo que la lluvia borre mis lágrimas

jajaja ¿sabes soul?

No se por qué pero creo que el ambiente se compadeció de mi y llora conmigo

Jajajaja es refréscate pero…

Si sigo aquí me voy a resfriar,

No pienso hacer que mis emociones dañen también mi cuerpo porque no quiero mas dolor…

Mi alma llora, y mi risa es amarga y triste…

¿Cuánto puede hacer ver un beso?

Sin duda no es el hecho como al principio sentí, es lo que significa lo que me duele… pero…

¿Acaso él me dijo que sentía algo por mí?

Nunca lo hizo y es por eso que me siento como una idiota, no tengo porqué detestarlo si no me mintió… es más, me llamó a la pileta y ahí los encontré ¡confiaba en mí! ¡Quería que sea la primera en saberlo! Y eso significa que… somos amigos que pensaba que eso me alegraría…

-¡Soy una idiota!- grito al viento y a la lluvia, debo sentirme agradecida y feliz de su felicidad pero no puedo… siento que soy una tremenda egoísta que sólo piensa en si… y ya no puedo llorar más, de tanto llanto las lágrimas se secaron y el dolor sigue

-¡Te amo Soul!- vuelvo a gritar y abro un poco los ojos, el cielo está más oscuro de cuando salí, eso significa que… debo haber estado horas aquí… siento que unos pasos se acercan, saco un libro para golpear a sea quien sea que esté detrás de mí, no quiero que vean que he llorado; volteo y… los pasos eran de una persona que no esperaba, esa persona me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, trato de alejarlo, no quiero decirle porqué estoy así, si lo hago… puede que lo pierda más

Con la voz entrecortada digo-¿q-que haces Soul?- ahora me doy cuenta de que escuchó lo que grité, en una situación así… ¿se supone que debería sonrojarme? No lo hago pues… sólo me abraza por ¿compasión?... no me importa, no quiero verlo porque cada minuto que seguimos así me debilito más. -Soul… solo vete y déjame sola… por favor…-

-Eso no debió de haber pasado, Maka, lo que viste… yo… eso fue un error- dice y me abraza más fuerte, me mira, sus ojos están mirándome suplicantes y llenos de dolor, me pierdo en sus ojos, y me detesto por hacerlo sentir así, siento que me agarra con menos fuerza, lo aprovecho y le voy a tirar un Maka-chop para irme y no verlo ¿no ve que si seguimos así explotaré? Alzo mi brazo, pero inesperadamente lo retiene…

Ya no sé dónde estoy ¡me está besando!, muerde mi labio inferior y de mi boca sale un leve gemido, me besa con más insistencia, no respondo aunque quiero hacerlo, mas mi cuerpo no reacciona, el sentir sus labios contra los míos y su lengua explorando mi boca, mi corazón late fuertemente y siento como si volviera a la vida, ¡esta sensación es maravillosa!

Siento que mis pulmones necesitan aire pero aún así no quiero que deje de besarme, pero lo hace y toma una bocanada de aire y me dice- Maka, yo… eso fue un error, esta es la verdad-

¿Quiere que le crea? Soul yo… no quiero hacerlo pero mi corazón cree en sus palabras ¿Por qué confío en lo que dice? ¿Acaso no he visto cuantas veces con mejores escusas ha hecho lo mismo mi padre con mi madre? ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Soul no digas tonterías, ¿Crees que lloré? ¿Crees que lo haría por verte besando con otra persona?- respondo preguntando y mintiéndome a mi misma continúo fríamente y mirándolo sin mirar con ojos vacíos - Yo… yo sólo salí corriendo porque pensé que la pareja necesitaba intimidad- sonrío con ironía, ahora mi cabello cubre mi mirada -Soul, mis heridas, son porque quería salir a la calle para pasear un rato, miré por la ventana al balcón y me dieron ganas de estar acá y sentir el viento, me quedé mucho tiempo así y cayó la lluvia, quise entrar, pero el piso húmedo hizo que me resbalara, no debes preocuparte-

Parece que se da cuenta y responde- ¡No mientas! ¡Te vi caerte una vez cuando corrías a casa!, si no te diste cuenta llegué al poco rato que tú… ¡Te he escuchado llorar! y… también escuché lo que…- lo callo diciendo- entonces ¿Soy buena actriz? Soul, no puedo creerlo ¿Pensaste que era verdad?, cuando estaba acá me di cuenta que solo era mi engreimiento y egoísmo de tenerte como un objeto mío, me doy cuenta que no eres un objeto y eres libre- doy una falsa sonrisa y veo su cara sorprendida y… yo también estoy sorprendida no puedo creer lo que le he dicho la soledad aumenta más y más, y pasan unos largos minutos que parecen horas y respondes

.jajajajajaja Maka, eso no puede ser cierto, ¿sabes? Me has demostrado que soy más que un objeto para ti muchas veces, por eso sería mucho más creíble que dijeras que me tienes como amigo y que creías que una nueva persona afectara eso, pero aún así, no te creería, si fuera así, no me hubieras pedido que me vaya… o no ocultarías tu rostro-

¡Estúpido! ¿Quién te crees que eres para estar acertando mis sentimientos? Voy a responderte, mas me vuelves a besar con más pasión que antes y sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo reacciona y te sigue, tomo lo poco de conciencia que me queda antes de caer ante ti y te trato de alejar, pongo mis manos en tu pecho y te empujo, pero consigo lo contrario, tus manos rodean mi cintura, te apegas más a mi… nuestros pulmones exigen de nuevo oxígeno

Silencio, todo se llena de silencio, me inquieta, quiero que se rompa y lo haces -Si hubiese sido verdad lo que dijiste en antes, no hubieras respondido al beso- y sonríe con esa sonrisa atrapante, quiero contestar pero las palabras no me salen de la boca, mi corazón hace rato que te perdonó, porque no puedo odiarte, y por eso me odio a mi misma, intento responderte pero las palabras no salen de mi boca hasta que siento tu aliento en mi cuello ¿Qué intentas hacer? Y por fin consigo articular mis palabras

– Es cierto, te amo, mentí, pero a pesar de que te creo, sé que no dices la verdad y por ello no entiendo por qué haces esto ¿si siento algo fuerte por ti, no se supone que eres mi amigo y no deberías hacerme sufrir más? Sé que el sentimiento no es mutuo, pero no lo acepto, y debo aceptarlo ¿Acaso te divierte que sufra?- respondo lo que creo

Inesperadamente dices- jajajajajaja ¡Tonta! ¡Yo también te amo!- me sonrojo confiando en tus palabras aunque mi cerebro diga que es poco creíble lo que dices.

Vuelvo a mentir, creo que por hoy ya se me hizo costumbre hacerlo – No lo creo, si fuera así, entonces ¿qué hacías besando a otra? Debe ser que se ha puesto de moda besar ¿no?- quiero llorar pero de nuevo encuentro secos mis ojos de tanto que lloré hace rato.

-Puedo explicarlo-dices

-Y ¿cómo?- digo y me voy, salgo a la calle, ya es de noche, y esta vez, sé que me persigues, por lo que te digo- Soul, me molesta que me sigas, si quieres hacerlo hazlo cuando demuestres que dices la verdad- y entro a la casa de nuevo, me dirijo a mi cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta y detrás de esta me acurruco y ya desahogada puedo dormir.

Espero que mañana pueda olvidarlo todo…

¿qué tal quedó mi primer fic publicado?

toy nerviosa...

por favor un review

I

I

I

v


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que puede hacer un beso

Soul pov Los rayos del sol cruzan por mi ventana, y anuncian un día muy cool, han pasado como 3 años desde la muerte del kinshin y con suerte aún no ha aparecido otro; veo el reloj y son las 10 am.

¡Blair no ha entrado a mi cuarto! Lo que significa que no habrá un Maka-chop, y lo que me hace acordar que ayer dijo que se quedaría ayer, hoy y mañana ahí, dice que hay un cuarto donde duermen Lisa y Arisa y que ellas le han dicho que se quede para arreglar unos asuntos que no me acuerdo.

Me levanto, me baño, me cambio y voy a desayunar Bajo las escaleras y recuerdo que hoy era sábado y…

¡Era mi turno de cocinar!- ¡rayos! – termino de bajar corriendo y veo que mi técnico aún no ha bajado, ¡qué alivio! ¡Un momento! ¡Maka generalmente se levanta antes que yo! Voy a su cuarto y no la encuentro, un vacío me llena, en su mesa de noche veo una nota que dice:

"Soul, espero que no te molestes, pero hoy a las 6 de la mañana me llamaron del shibusen Liz y Patty, dicen que quieren hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Crona y Kid ¿puedes creer que son novios? Bueno, yo si hace tiempo los veía en la luna, quieren que les ayude a organizar, lo hacen a espaldas de Kid, así que espero que no le digas nada, sino él terminará haciéndolo todo para que quede simétrico.

Te confío la casa, espero que no le hagas nada" -¡Lo consiguió! ¡Se le declaró!- él ya nos había contado a B*S y a mí que lo haría y B*S dijo que compartiría su grandeza con Tsubaki, luego me miraron y no tuve otra que decir que me le declararía a Maka, B*S salió gritando preguntando qué me gustaba de la plana, aunque luego sorprendentemente se calmó y dijo que era tan obvio lo que sentía que hasta él lo suponía.

La verdad, es que desde hace algún tiempo me había decidido decirle a Maka lo que siento por ella, pero cada vez que la veo se pasa tan rápido el tiempo que no puedo decírselo ¿A quién tato de engañar? No lo hago porque tengo miedo que responda con una negativa, o que crea que estoy jugando o que se aleje al sentirse incómoda de mi presencia.

Pero ya no aguanto las ganas de hacerle saber lo que siento, aunque suene cursi, porque creo que sería cool estar con ella si sintiera lo mismo, sé que es una tontería, pero es un motivo por el que no pienso renunciar a decírselo. Y respondiendo a la carta -de todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer, así que la casa se salva- digo y me voy a desayunar.

Las horas pasan volando, y como no tengo nada que hacer salgo a dar un paseo, son las 2 de la tarde, por fin veo a Maka y ya he pensado en una forma de declarármele, será en la pileta, porque a ella le gusta la forma en que caen las gotas de agua, okz lo que digo es poco cool, pero la verdad quiero que sea el momento cool, así que la voy a citar a una hora no muy tarde pero no tan pronto así que las 4 está bien, me acerco a Maka, pero mis nervios se tensan y oculto mi mirada con la sombra de mi cabello- Maka, te tengo algo que decir -

- Soul ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- mierda, mis nervios han hecho que parezca que algo preocupante le tengo que decir, bueno, lo es, pero más que para ella es para mí, tengo que citarle, no hay marcha atrás -Te lo diré a las 4 en la pileta- y me voy ¡mierda! Que poco cool, debí haberle dicho algo más

Tengo un tic nervioso en la cara, y es por qué no se cómo pude hacer esto. Me he puesto un traje similar al con que conocí a Maka, la diferencia es que este es más largo porque evidentemente he crecido en estos años, y ahora a las 3:45 estoy en la pileta ¡rayos! Me apresuré demasiado, y la gente me mira raro, no es que me fije mucho en lo que la gente piense pero no es cool que se te queden mirando. De pronto se aparece una joven nueva en shibusen y en Death City, que la conocí porque es una de las muchas que me envían cartas para que sea su arma, se me acerca, no creo que tenga que repetirle que no estoy interesado en cambiar de compañera a pesar de que hace poco me convertí en Death Scythe; ella se me sigue acercando estoy por decirle que no insista con el asunto

-Ya te dije que quiero seguir con mi técnico-

- Sí, lo se, pero no quieres que sólo sea tu técnico, también la quieres de novia ¿o me equivoco?-

¿Q-que tan evidente soy para que hasta alguien nuevo se de cuenta? - ¿P-porqué lo dices?-

-¡Porque lo noto! Noto que siempre la miras, eres capaz de dar todo por ella, cambiarías tu vida por ella- y llora, aunque no me convences sus lágrimas, se ven tan falsas

-Está bien, lo reconozco y eso ¿qué te importa?- respondo así porque no me agrada verla, me da mala espina

- ¡Me importa mucho porque yo si te amo! ¡Ella no lo hace! La oí conversando con sus amigas de que sólo te quería como amigo!- dice, y es creible ello, pero por algún motivo no confío en ella

- O sea que las espías ¿por qué lo haces?-

- No la espío, solo la oí de casualidad- siento que la mitad de lo que dice es verdad -Y ¿qué quieres?-Junta sus manos y dice sacando un frasco - e-es que te quería dar esto- me lo da a la mano

Eso me produjo más desconfianza aún -¿Qué es?-

-E-es una bebida que la hice para ti, espero que al menos eso me dejes darte, ya que no aceptas mi corazón- okz, si yo sonaría cursi, ella sonaba peor, aunque aún no me da confianza, destapo el frasco y lo huelo, mis huesos se tensan, suelto el frasco, el líquido se esparce por el suelo y poco a poco me paralizo, me quedo parado firme.

-¡¿q-qué demonios querías que tome?- se acerca y rodea sus brazos a mi cuello

-No soy tonta para no aprovechar el momento indicado, si estás así es para encontrarte con tu técnico, ya son las cuatro, es una hora exacta, así que debes haberla citado a esta hora o quizás la citaste a las 3 y media y no llegó, no lo sé, pero lo que me importa es que estamos aquí. No debiste haber botado el frasco, me costó mucho conseguir el líquido, pero ya qué- se encoje de brazos y continúa- estamos los dos y tu no puedes moverte, debo admitir que no esperé que fueras tan desconfiado- camina rodeándome -¿por qué no aceptaste ser mi técnico? Yo no te golpearía con un libro en la cabeza-

- ¡Ella es así, y no me importa con tal de seguir a su lado!-

-¡Te lo hubieses tomado, así estarías a mi orden y ni siquiera hablarías!- bufa molesta

-¡parece que no funcionó del todo tu plan!-

- sí, lo sé u.u, pero a menos que recibas un demasiado fuerte impacto no te moverás- contesta y vuelve a caminar rodeándome pasan unos minustos y vuelve a hablar- he estado pensando lo que puedo hacer contigo así y se me ocurren muchas cosas- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa ¡Mierda! ¡¿qué me quiere hacer esta loca?

-¿Qué rayos harás?-

-bueno, empezaré por lo más comúnmente deseado- dice y me besa, el sabor es amargo, no respondo, no quiero hacerlo, por instinto no cierro los ojos, siento que traiciono a Maka, el corazón se me estruja y de repente siento que una persona corriendo se acerca ¿¡y si es Maka! Recupero un poco del movimiento y sujeto los hombros de la que me besa, oigo de nuevo los pasos de esa persona alejándose corriendo.

Y logro divisar quien era ¡es Maka! Recupero todo el movimiento, empujo con fuerza a la loca y corro tras Maka

Esto no debería estar pasando, digo mil y un groserías al aire como si aliviara lo que pasó, tengo que explicárselo

Veo que tropieza, pero se levanta y sigue corriendo, veo que se le cayó algo, lo recojo, es un collar que le regalé en su cumpleaños, tiene la forma de nuestra alma en miniatura y es de oro de 40kilates, aunque eso no es lo que importa, sino la intención y la forma de conseguirlo, lo mandé a hacer con todo lo que me quedaba de ahorro desde que llegué a shibusen y con lo que gané por hacer el ridículo, cosa que no quiero recordar.

Corro y no encuentro a Maka, entro a casa, subo las escaleras y escucho que llora en su cuarto.

Me siento un idiota ¡¿Cómo la pude hacer llorar? ¡Debí haber desconfiado más!

Me maldigo, pero no hago nada más, no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para entrar a su cuarto y explicárselo

Me quedo allí parado frente a su puerta como un idiota ¿¡Porqué rayos no tengo el valor?

Empiezo a recordar todas las veces que estuve a punto de perder la vida por ella. Y me siento peor ¡Necesito aclarar la situación! Pero… no es el miedo de que crea lo que le digo de lo que pasó, sino el miedo a que al decírselo tendré que decirle lo que siento por ella.

Y vuelven las dudas Soy un maldito cobarde. No soy capaz de callar sus lágrimas ¡¿Qué maldita sea espero para hacerlo? Recuerdo cuando la molestaba… La verdad es divertido hacerlo…Porque cambia un ambiente aburrido y de alguna forma se vuelve menos tenso. Y recuerdo cuando se molesta porque Blair se me acerca y aunque no tenga la culpa me tira un Maka-chop; debo admitir que detesto eso, pero me he dado cuenta que es como si sintiera celos ¿Q-que pienso? ¿Celos? ¿Ella? No tiene por qué.

Entonces… ¿por qué llora? No hay motivo, aunque… Quizás lo haga por que piensa que si estoy con alguien me alejaré de ella y nuestra amistad se rompería... Nunca lo haría… ¿Y si siente algo más por mí? ¡¿En qué rayos pienso? Eso es imposible porque… Porque… no la merezco aunque quisiera hacerlo ¿Entonces por qué quería declarármele? Cierto… En ese momento tenía un poco de esperanzas… Pero ahora ha disminuido tanto que dudo que responda con afirmativa

Al pensar que llora por mi culpa… Por ser malo incluso en la amistad

Tengo ganas de abrazarle y de explicarle todo ¿Qué le diré? ¿Le diré que la esperaba y una chica nueva se me acercó, me dio un líquido extraño y al olerlo me paralicé y al verte pude moverme y corrí hasta ella? Maka no es ingenua, diga como lo diga parece sólo una escusa tonta ¿¡Por qué! Se supone que ella confió en mí, luego de las constantes infidelidades de su padre… Me siento una basura… Pero quiero seguir a su lado… Para protegerla… Ahora dudo que ella sienta el querer tenerme cerca… ¡¿Por qué me enamoré de ella? Si no fuera así Sería mucho más fácil el explicar lo sucedido

Me sumerjo no sé cuánto tiempo en mis pensamientos Oigo que ella se ha levantado y se dirige al balcón. Eso me da fuerzas para verla desde su cuarto. Entro las luces están apagadas, miro el reloj, ¡increíble! ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando? ¿Soy tan idiota de no entrar antes?

Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso… Era mejor así… Esperar que se desahogue y se calme… Más quisiera haber estado con ella en esos momentos… Abrazarla y no soltarla… La miro y veo que está con otra ropa ¿Cuándo se cambió? ¿Iba a salir?

Miro a través de la ventana cómo las nubes se opacan y la lluvia cae y ella alza su rostro al cielo, las gotas de agua mojan su ropa… tengo ganas de gritarle ¿¡Qué haces ahí tonta! ¡No te das cuenta que si sigues así te resfriarás!

Me paro, me acerco al balcón y la veo.

Mi corazón se oprime más de lo que creí que podía Y ella sigue ahí, no consigo hablar, me quedo solo mirándola Parece una diosa inalcanzable, una canción triste y hermosa a la vez

Siento unas terribles ganas de abrazarla y voy a acercarme a ella, cuando escucho que se ríe, pero su risa es amarga y cargada de resentimiento ¡Maka por favor, no me hagas detestarme más! Me quedo parado ¿Debería ir? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quiero que sufra más? ¡Debo dejarme de tonterías! ¡Si no hablo con ella nunca pasará nada!

Escucho que grita -¡Soy una idiota!- dirigiéndose al viento Maka, ¿por qué dices eso? Aquí el único idiota soy yo

Y entonces… ella grita de nuevo-¡Te amo Soul!-

¿Lo que escuché es cierto? Mis pasos avanzan y trato de analizar lo que pasó. Veo como de quién sabe donde saca un libro, pero eso no es nada para detenerme y aún sin comprender del todo lo que dijo, la abrazo, con todas las fuerzas que tengo, no quiero soltarla, siento que si lo hago la perdería para siempre y eso sería como perder mi vida.

¿Cuándo empecé a amarla? Creo que desde siempre, aún sin conocerla ya la esperaba ¡Y escuché que ella también me ama! ¡No lo merezco! Aunque eso es lo que más deseo Con la voz entrecortada dice-¿q-que haces Soul?

No quiero soltarla, por mí me quedaría con ella siempre, pues el sólo verla ya llena el vacío que sentía antes de conocerla, y pensar en ella me da motivo de vivir para dar la vida por ella -Soul… solo vete y déjame sola… por favor…- dice tratando de alejarme ¿Crees que después de lo que oí te soltaría? Maka, no lo haré, aun seas tú quien me lo pida.

Ahora comprendo más tus lágrimas… Te dolía el pensar que no te amaba… Y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo y a la vez me odio tanto al sentir que tu dolor era más grande de lo que imaginaba

Tratando de calmarte y explicar que lo que viste no fue intención mía y que jamás debí hacerte sufrir, pues me siento culpable por no callar el dolor a tiempo y esperar que llores mas, digo-Eso no debió de haber pasado, Maka, lo que viste… yo… eso fue un error- no es cool ver que quien amas está destrozada por amarte, la miro a los ojos, suplicándole perdón con la mirada, perdón por permitir que haya sufrido y el dolor me invade por verte así, tus ojos están rojos, y te escuché, sé que has llorado, sigo mirando tus ojos como la joya más valiosa del mundo

Me doy cuenta que debo solucionar esto demostrándote parte de lo que siento y te suelto un poco, aprovechas y alzas tu brazo ¿vas a darme un golpe en la cabeza con el libro que tienes en la mano? ¡No seas tonta! No te suelto para recibir un poco de mi merecido, detengo tu ataque y hago lo que quiero hacer en este momento, te beso.

Muerdo tu labio inferior y de das leve gemido, muevo mis labios con más insistencia, no respondes, no se cómo pero introduzco mi legua en tu boca, y recorro sin control dentro de ella, el sabor es tan dulce pero no hostiga, es el paraíso, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza y siento que daría mi alma por este momento, pero el caprichoso cuerpo me obliga a separarme de ti, por la necesidad de respirar, tengo la necesidad de explicar lo que hice y digo- Maka, yo… eso fue un error, esta es la verdad-

Quiero que ella me crea y oigo que responde -Soul no digas tonterías, ¿Crees que lloré? ¿Crees que lo haría por verte besando con otra persona?- siento que miente, seré idiota de no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero no lo soy tanto para no sentir cuándo mientes

Continúas la farsa que ni tú te la crees - Yo… yo sólo salí corriendo porque pensé que la pareja necesitaba intimidad- sonríe con ironía, y su cabello cubre su rostro -Soul, mis heridas, son porque quería salir a la calle para pasear un rato, miré por la ventana al balcón y me dieron ganas de estar acá y sentir el viento, me quedé mucho tiempo así y cayó la lluvia, quise entrar, pero el piso húmedo hizo que me resbalara, no debes preocuparte- Maka, te conozco y aseguro que mientes, no solo porque te vi, sino también porque mi alma lo siente, por ello respondo a la tontería que acabas de decir

- ¡No mientas! ¡Te vi caerte una vez cuando corrías a casa!, si no te diste cuenta llegué al poco rato que tú… ¡Te he escuchado llorar! y… también escuché lo que…- estoy a punto de decir que dijiste de que me amabas, pero me callas -Entonces ¿Soy buena actriz? Soul, no puedo creerlo ¿Pensaste que era verdad?, cuando estaba acá me di cuenta que solo era mi engreimiento y egoísmo de tenerte como un objeto mío, me doy cuenta que no eres un objeto y eres libre- y sonríe falsamente.

Es sorprendente lo que puede inventar de la nada, es sorprendente que me mientas de esa forma, ¿Qué soy un objeto para ti? Ciertamente soy un arma, pero dudo que me veas como un objeto ¿por qué? Dudo que sientas algo como amor por un objeto ¿crees que te besé por capricho? ¿Por compasión? ¿No te das cuenta que no lo hubiese hecho si no te amara? ¿También dudas?

Me dan ganas de reírme de la estupidez que dijiste y respondo -jajajajajaja Maka, eso no puede ser cierto, ¿sabes? Me has demostrado que soy más que un objeto para ti muchas veces, por eso sería mucho más creíble que dijeras que me tienes como amigo y que creías que una nueva persona afectara eso, pero aún así, no te creería, si fuera así, no me hubieras pedido que me vaya… o no ocultarías tu rostro- creo que quieres responder a lo que te digo, pero no quiero que sigas mintiendo de esa forma y te callo de la mejor forma posible, te vuelvo a besar y con más insistencia que antes, creí que sería como la primera vez, pero reaccionas como quería respondes a mis labios y nuestras leguas están en un extraño baile, tus manos empujan mi pecho, ¿crees que así me alejarás? ¡Esperé mucho para esto, no soltaré tus labios hasta que tenga que respirar! Rodeo tu cintura, te apego más a mi… y por segunda vez detesto que se tenga que respirar… te suelto

El ambiente está silencioso, y se va tensando ¡no quiero que el mágico momento traiga eso!

Así que digo -Si hubiese sido verdad lo que dijiste en antes, no hubieras respondido al beso- y sonrío triunfante ¡gané tu corazón y vencí a tu orgullo!

Creo que intentas hablar, ahora puedes decir lo que quieres, de todas formas, se que me amas, siento la necesidad de ir más allá me acerco a su cuello intento besarlo mas empiezas a hablar– Es cierto, te amo, mentí, pero a pesar de que te creo, sé que no dices la verdad y por ello no entiendo por qué haces esto ¿si siento algo fuerte por ti, no se supone que eres mi amigo y no deberías hacerme sufrir más? Sé que el sentimiento no es mutuo, pero no lo acepto, y debo aceptarlo ¿Acaso te divierte que sufra?-

¿Qué el sentimiento no es mutuo? ¿Entonces no entiendes por qué te besé?- jajajajajaja ¡Tonta! ¡Yo también te amo!- te sonrojas, te ves adorable, sin duda eres una ángel, una violenta, come libros, una con pechos pequeños, una a veces egreída ángel, pero eres mía, porque tu corazón me lo has dado

Vuelves a hablar – No lo creo, si fuera así, entonces ¿qué hacías besando a otra? Debe ser que se ha puesto de moda besar ¿no?-

Lo había olvidado el porqué estabas llorando, entonces respondo -Puedo explicarlo-

Pero ahora recuerdo que será difícil hacerlo y dices -Y ¿cómo?- y sales a la calle, ya es de noche, te vuelvo a perseguir, te das cuenta y dices- Soul, me molesta que me sigas, si quieres hacerlo hazlo cuando demuestres que dices la verdad- y entras a la casa de nuevo, vas a tu cuarto cerrando fuertemente la puerta y escucho cómo te acurrucas y ya no te oigo, seguramente estas dormida.

Espero que mañana pueda explicarlo todo…

eto ... ¿debería subirle el rango?

creo que si ...

no se si ponerle lemon por que...

nunca he escrito eso

aunque si he leido muchos XD


End file.
